


I hate that I want you

by Croliv_writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Noct simply doesnt care anymore, Rough Sex, Touching, but it is consensual, slight dub-con cause ardyn wants to hurt and kill noctis during this affair
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: Ardyn hasste es und nur noch mehr sich selbst Noctis Lucis Caelum von allen Menschen am meisten zu wollen. Nach zehn Jahren des Wartens hat er genug und doch haben die Beiden alle Zeit der Welt sich die letzten Momente noch zu versüßen...(Sorry, that this is written in German, I might translate it one day...)





	

Hass war kaum das richtige Gefühl, um zu beschreiben, was er für denjenigen empfand, der die Welt retten sollte. Die Kameraden des Auserwählten lagen ausgeknockt durch seine Magie am Boden des Thronsaals und blaue Augen starrten ihn wütend an, sprühten sie fast schon Funken. Und doch war da noch ein anderes viel tiefergehendes Gefühl und Ardyn hasste dies nur noch mehr, als den Mann, der unten an der Treppe stand.  
  
Er hasste es, dass er Noctis so sehr wollte. Es verbrannte ihn von innen, ließ ihn seinen restlichen klaren Verstand verlieren, bis er nur noch daran dachte Noctis zu berühren, zu nehmen, bis sie beide nicht mehr wussten, wer sie waren und was ihr Schicksal war. Die Dämonen in seinem Inneren kratzten an der Oberfläche, ihr ständiges Grollen sein ewiger Begleiter.  
  
Und Ardyn wollte für einen kleinen kostbaren Moment Stille haben - absolute Stille.  
Ardyn seufzte dramatisch und neigte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Noct dasselbe fühlte, standen sie beide angespannt dar und warteten, dass der jeweils Andere sich zuerst bewegte.  
  
"Oh, die Götter können so grausam sein.", sagte Ardyn und seine Lippen zuckten zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Dann warpte er sich hinab zu dem letzten König von Lucis und packte ihn an der Kehle, ignorierte das Röcheln und strich mit der anderen Hand liebevoll durch die schwarzen Haare.  
  
"Ardyn...", brachte Noctis hervor und eine Hand umfasste Ardyns Handgelenk. Noctis bekam immer weniger Luft und wurde immer roter im Gesicht. "Ardyn, bi-"  
  
Er fühlte den Puls unter seinen Fingern und er könnte ihn hier und jetzt erwürgen oder das Genick brechen. Es würde so schnell gehen.  
  
Lippen pressten sich hart auf die des Königs des Lichts und die Hand löste seinen Griff um den Hals, hinterließ sie roten Spuren und mit beiden Händen umfasste er das Gesicht von Noctis. Zärtlich strichen seine Daumen über die Wangen, ein Kontrast zu dem fordernden Kuss und Ardyns aggressives Verhalten. Ardyn löste sich kurz von Noctis, gab ihm genug Zeit für einen Atemzug, ehe ihn wieder küsste, drängender mit solcher Lust dahinter, die Noctis ein bisschen durcheinanderbrachte.  
  
Seine Hände schlangen sich um den Nacken des größeren Mannes und eine vergrub sich in die rotbraunen Locken. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm, wurde von Ardyn verschluckt, dem selbst ein solches Geräusch über die Lippen kam. Der Unsterbliche presste seine Hüften gegen Nocts und hörte wie dieser leise nach Luft schnappte, als er spürte, wie hart Ardyn war.  
  
"Zehn Jahre, Noctis. _Zehn_ Jahre hast du mich warten lassen.", flüsterte er in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen und biss dann leicht hinein, grollte der Mann in seiner Kehle und spürte, wie Noctis erschauderte. "Oh, _Noctis_."  
  
Mit Genugtuung und einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht fühlte er, wie Noctis langsam hart wurde und leicht seine Hüften nun gegen die des Unsterblichen stieß. Beide seufzten, doch das hier, das hier war noch nicht genug.  
  
"Ardyn, was soll das?", fragte Noct nun endlich und der Mann löste sich schnell von Noctis, stolperte dieser überrascht einen Schritt nach vorne und starrte Ardyn an. Es entlockte dem Mann ein kleines Lachen, gab der Auserwählte ein Bild ab, das es wirklich wert war angesehen zu werden.  
Etwas zerrauft, Lippen geschwollen und die Wangen hatten einen leichten Hauch von Rosa, während die Beule in der Hose klar machte, was Noctis wollte. Er schluckte und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen.  
  
"Ganz einfach, Noctis. Ich will dich.", sagte Ardyn freiheraus und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Die zehn Jahre standen Noctis gut, wurde aus dem vorlauten Prinzlein wahrlich ein Mann, der es würdig war König genannt zu werden. Er wirkte edler und in seinen blauen Augen stand eine tiefe Traurig- und Müdigkeit, die Ardyn nur zu gut verstand, aber auch ein starker Wille. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter und nichts von seinen jugendlichen Zügen war übrig geblieben.  
  
Er trat wieder einen Schritt auf Noctis zu. Der Auserwählte atmete schwer durch die Nase und mied den intensiven Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. "Ganz einfach? Ganz einfach?! Wir...sind Feinde. Wir sollten das nicht tun!" Die Stimme Nocts klang wütend, aber auch am Rande des Brechens und er schaute Ardyn wieder an.  
  
Dieser verengte seine Augen und umfasste wieder Noctis Hals. "Und doch", fing er an und seine andere Hand strich über Noctis Schritt. "Scheinst du nicht abgeneigt zu sein, mein Lieber." Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn wieder, biss ihm in die Lippe und zog ihn grob an sich.  
  
Dann zerrte er Noctis am Handgelenk aus dem Thronsaal, löste mit einer Handbewegung die in Ketten hängenden Leichen von Ideolas, Regis, Luna und Nyx auf. Noctis protestierte und wollte sich aus dem Griff losreißen, doch Ardyn packte nur fester zu, brach ihm fast dabei das Handgelenk.  
Im Vorsaal stoppte er in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von den alten Gemälden die, die Geschichte der Götter erzählten und zog Noctis an sich, dessen Protest immer weniger wurde, bis er es schließlich war, der sich einen Kuss stahl und sogar seine Zunge in Ardyns Mund schob. Ardyn erwiderte diesen und lächelte in sich hinein, dominierte er den Kuss am Ende und entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen erneut ein wunderschönes Stöhnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Macht des Kristalls fühlen und schmecken konnte, schien sie genauso wie seine eigene Dunkelheit unter der Haut zu pulsieren.  
  
"Du hättest auf einem dieser Gemälde sein sollen.", meinte Noctis und dabei schwang ein trauriger Ton mit. Ardyn schaute ihn einfach nur an, ehe er Noctis mit einer Hand über die Wange strich.  
  
"Und doch hat mich die Welt vergessen."  
  
Dann lief er mit Noctis zu den Fahrstühlen, drückte einen der Knöpfe, die sie Beide zu den Gemächern der Königsfamilie brachten.  
  
Ardyn konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten und berührte Noctis immer wieder, während der Auserwählte es einfach zu ließ, als einzige Reaktion manches Mal nach Luft schnappte oder sich in die Berührung lehnte. Oh, wie einfach es wäre Noctis zu verletzen oder ihm weitere Blessuren zuzufügen, aber dafür würde er noch genug Zeit haben.  
  
Leise summte Ardyn, strich er mit den Fingern federleicht über Noctis Hals, über die Pulsader und schaute ihn einfach an, ein schmales Grinsen im Gesicht tragend.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Ping.  
  
"Es wäre doch nur passend, wenn wir unserer Lust im Gemach des Königs nachkommen. Schließlich sind wir doch würdig genug.", sagte Ardyn und sprach das Wort "würdig" mit Spott. Noctis schloss seine Augen und lief dann voraus und Ardyn folgte ihm.  
  
"Wenn du meinst.", war seine neutrale Antwort und Ardyn seufzte theatralisch, als wäre diese Anteilnahmenslosigkeit persönlich beleidigend für den Mann. Kurz vor den großen Holztüren schlang Ardyn von hinten seine Arme um den jüngeren König und rieb sich an ihm, ließ ihn wieder seine Lust spüren.  
  
Noctis spannte sich unwillkürlich an und atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder durch den Mund aus, was in einem kleinen wohligen Seufzen endete. Ardyn war...gut bestückt, fühlte er dessen Erektion und er wusste, dass es wehtun würde. Doch Ardyn hatte Recht - er wollte ihn, obwohl sie Feinde waren und er ihn eigentlich verabscheuen sollte. Doch die Lust, die in ihm aufwallte war stärker und so furchtbar es auch war - der Hass für Ardyn schwächte ab, wenn er den Mann jemals wirklich gehasst hatte. Zehn Jahre im Kristall haben Noctis Sicht der Dinge geändert und manche Ereignisse erschienen ihm nun blass und unbedeutend.  
  
Noctis drückte dann die Türen auf und betrat das riesige Zimmer mit Fenstern, die vom Boden bis zur Decke verliefen. Sie standen im Wohnzimmer des Gemachs und eine weitere dunkle Tür führte in das Schlafzimmer. Wie es für die lucische Königsfamilie typisch war, waren Wände, Decke und Boden in Schwarz gehalten. Der Boden bestand aus dunklem Marmor mit feinen weißen und silbernen Linien, die sich hindurchschlängelten und ein feines Netz bildeten. Aber es lagen auch schwarze oder dunkelgraue Teppiche aus.  
  
Und es war nicht dreckig oder staubig.  
  
"Es sieht hier so...ordentlich aus.", meinte Noctis nur und schaute über seine Schulter hinweg Ardyn an, der ihn wieder mit diesem nervenaufreibenden Lächeln ansah - und einem Hunger ihn seinen Augen, der eine Gänsehaut bei Noctis auslöste. Hastig wandte er wieder den Blick ab und sah sich um, während Ardyn leise lachte.  
  
Es wirkte fast, als würde hier jemand wohnen.  
  
Oh.  
  
Ardyn öffnete Noctis Jackett und warf dieses achtlos auf das Sofa. "Nun, _ich_ wohne hier. Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich zehn Jahre nur auf dem Thron verbracht habe. Ich bin immer noch ein Mann, der Komfort und Luxus schätzt. Und ein weiches Bett."  
  
Noctis schwieg daraufhin. Jede Berührung des anderen Mannes sollte ihn anekeln oder zuwider sein, doch er begrüßte sie regelrecht, denn keiner hatte es wirklich gewagt ihn so anzufassen. Er war schließlich der Prinz und später König gewesen, da hielten viele Abstand und hielten ihn nicht für einen Menschen, der sich nach Berührung sehnte. Außer seine Freunde, aber die hatten es auch auf freundschaftliche Gesten und Berührungen belassen.  
  
Jetzt - jetzt sehnte sich der Auserwählte danach, spürte die Lippen Ardyns nun an an seinem Hals, neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und bot ihm mehr Fläche.  
  
" _So_ gierig", flüsterte Ardyn und lächelte, nutzte es aus und presste seine Lippen immer wieder auf die weiche Haut, zog leichte seine Zähne dann darüber und biss letzendlich sacht hinein. Noctis stöhnte leise auf und lehnte sich gegen Ardyn, der sich nun an der schwarzen Weste zu schaffen machte und flink die Knöpfe öffnete. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück fand seinen Platz auf dem Sofa, begann Ardyn Noctis langsam in Richtung des Schlafzimmers zu schieben.  
  
"Ardyn.", sagte Noctis und drehte sich halb zu ihm um, schob seine Hände unter den Mantel von ihm und dann von seinen Schultern herunter. Hörbar fiel dieser zu Boden und der Mann gluckst leise, packte Noctis grob am Kinn und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du das machen darfst, aber wenn du so sehr willst, das ich nackt bin.", murmelte er und sein Blick glitt an Noctis herab. Ardyn löste sein rotes Halstuch und warf es zu seinem Mantel.  
  
"Und wenn ich mich dir widersetze?", fragte Noctis, trug ein herausforderndes Funkeln in den Augen.  
Ardyn lächelte und umfasste die Taille des Schwarzhaarigen, bohrte seine Finger in das Fleisch, bis Noctis die Zähne leicht fletschte. "Dann wirst du bestraft~"  
  
Der Unsterbliche schubste Noct durch die Tür und zum Bett, presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Matratze. Ein, zwei Mal stieß Ardyn seine Hüften ihn Noctis' seine und beide stöhnten aufgrund der willkommenen Reibung auf. Und so schnell, wie er sich auf Noctis gelegt hatte, so schnell entfernte er sich wieder von ihm und stand an der Seite des Bettes. Noctis grollte frustriert auf und grub seine Finger in die schwarze Bettwäsche.  
  
"Noctis, komm her.", sagte er leise und Noctis hob seinen Kopf, wollte erst rebellieren und nicht gehorchen, rutschte dann aber an die Bettkante und schaute hoch zu dem Anderen. Ardyn zerrte dann an Noctis Krawatte bis diese sich löste und zog ihn auf die Füße. Wieder küsste er ihn, zog ihm dabei langsam das Hemd aus.  
  
Seine Finger wanderten über Noctis rechten Arm, über Ramuhs Tattoo. Gezackte Striche und Linien, Blitze die sich ineinander schlängelten und alte Zeichen, die Ramuhs Segen enthielten. Die Berührung war elektrisierend zu sein und Ardyn betrachtete nun das Mal, strich härter darüber, kratzte über die Haut. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf Noctis Schulter, wo es begann, und wanderte an seinem Oberarm entlang. Noctis beobachtete das Ganze und atmete schwerer, fühlte wie seine eigene Magie aufflackerte, wie Ramuhs Macht anfing sich aufzubäumen und wieder abebbte.  
  
Ardyn warf Noctis einen Seitenblick zu, wanderte die andere Hand des Mannes über den Rücken des Auserwählten. Wieder die gleiche Reaktion, schien die Macht in den Tattoos der Götter aufzuflammen. Er strich ihm über den gesamten Rücken und ließ seine Hand am unteren Rücken ruhen, presste seine Finger fest auf den Körper.  
  
"Hm, wo wohl die anderen Stellen sind?", fragte er in den Raum und erwartete keine Antwort von Noctis. Ardyn zog ihm als nächstes die Hose und auch gleichzeitig die Unterhose aus. An den Hüften schlängelten sich Shivas und Ifrits Segnungen entlang. Shivas wandte sich um seine rechte Hüfte und auch auf den Oberschenkel, eng verschlungene weiße Linien, Eiskristalle und Schneeflocken, während Ifrits feurige Segnung sich von der linken Hüfte über den linken Oberschenkel und dessen Innenseite zog. Kräuselnde Flammen und die alten Runen der Götter strahlten rot.  
  
Wieder kratzte und strich er über diese Stellen, kniete sich dann hin und biss nun stärker in seine Hüfte, küsste danach die malträtierte Stelle. Ardyn war der Stelle nahe, an der Noctis im Moment am meisten berührt werden wollte, doch er ignorierte die Lust des Anderen.  
  
"Ardyn...", sagte Noctis nur leise und seine Stimme klang schwer.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Ich komme noch dahin, mein Lieber.", versprach Ardyn ihm und schaute dann hinauf. "Leg dich auf deinen Bauch."  
  
Noctis trat seine Hose beiseite, genauso seine Schuhe und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, entkam ihm ein leises Seufzen als der kühle Stoff seine Haut berührte. Er drückte seine Hüften in die Matratze und keuchte auf. Es legte sich ein Gewicht auf ihn und heißer Atem traf auf seine Schulter, strich der Stoff von Ardyns Kleidung über ihn. Etwas unfair, wie Noctis fand.  
  
Ardyns Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, schien der Mann sich aufzusetzen und das gesamte Mal von Titan zu betrachten. Im Dämmerlicht des Zimmers stach es dunkel von der Haut des Auserwählten ab. "Der gesamte Rücken.", murmelte der Unsterbliche und beugte sich wieder hinab, biss in Noctis Schulterblatt, glitt in dieser Weise Stück für Stück weiter nach unten. Ebenso fuhren seine Finger kratzend über den Rücken, zuckten Muskeln und Noctis stöhnte gedämpft in die Bettwäsche.  
  
Ardyn schaute dann hinab auf Noctis Hintern und hielt inne. Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass der Mann sprachlos war. Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und lachte dann auf, das Geräusch so unerwartet, dass Noctis ihn über seiner Schulter hinweg überrascht und verwirrt ansah. Ardyns Schultern bebten und erst nach einer Weile hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, grinste dann schelmisch.  
  
"Eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Stelle...", meinte Ardyn und kniff Noctis mit beiden Händen in den Hintern, folgte danach den geraden Linien, Zacken, geformt wie Schwerter, und Zeichen. "Was Bahamut sich da wohl gedacht hatte?"  
  
"Was weiß ich? Hat vielleicht einen Fetisch oder so...", murmelte Noct in das Kissen. Ardyns Hände fingen an seinen Hintern zu kneten, konnte er nicht anders als auch dort ein paar Bissspuren zu hinterlassen und Noctis zuckte auf, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
  
Ardyn schmunzelte, ehe er noch einen Kuss auf sein Steißbein platzierte und dann mit der Zunge über seinen Anus fuhr. Noctis spannte sich an, knirschte die Decke, als er so fest zugriff und keuchte.  
Wieder tat Ardyn das Gleiche, drang dann mit seiner Zunge in ihn. Noctis unterdrückte seine Laute und ein Teil von ihm wollte sich von Ardyn entfernen, doch die Hände des Unsterblichen packten seine Hüften und hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig für den Schwarzhaarigen an, doch auch gleichzeitig wollte er mehr.  
  
Ardyn summte dann, lehnte sich zurück und schaute Noctis an. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete schwerer und presste seine Wange in den Stoff, sah nun seinerseits den Anderen an.  
  
"Du hast immer noch deine Kleidung an.", merkte er an und Ardyns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. "Es wäre nur fair..."  
  
"Dann schau weg. Schließlich soll es doch eine Überraschung sein", meinte Ardyn dann und wartete ab, bis Noctis sein Gesicht wieder weggedreht hatte. Noct hörte nur Kleiderrascheln und wie eben diese zu Boden fielen.  
  
Dann legte sich Ardyn einfach auf Noctis, erschauderten Beide, schien wieder etwas zwischen den Beiden hin und her zu springen. Ardyn presste seine Lippen auf Noctis Nacken, drückte sein Glied gegen dessen Hintern und lachte rauh auf.  
  
"Wo...sind deine Tattoos?", fragte Noctis dann und biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Unsterbliche lachte nur wieder leise auf. Er packte Noctis Handgelenk, musste sich dabei von Noctis heben und strich die Hand des Auserwählten über das ehemalige Mal von Bahamut, welches sich um seinen Bauchnabel schlang und weiter gen Süden wanderte. Auch wenn der Pakt zu Bahamut längst gebrochen war, so kribbelte dennoch die Magie durch Noctis Fingerspitzen in das Mal.  
  
"Das ist aber auch eine ungewöhnliche Stelle...", murmelte Noct nur und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen.  
  
"Da scheinen sich die Götter einen wirklich bösen Scherz erlaubt zu haben.", sagte Ardyn und ließ Noctis Handgelenk los, um wieder dessen Hüften zu packen. Er presste sich wieder an ihn, wollte einfach ihn Noctis stoßen. Ardyn selbst atmete nun auch etwas schwerer, wurde seine Stimme dunkel. "Oh, du bist noch Jungfrau..."  
  
Er beugte sich dann zu der Nachttischkommode, öffnete die Schublade und kramte eine Weile in dieser herum bis er das fand, was er suchte - die Tube Gleitgel. Es war doch etwas Gutes, dass ein Teil der Menschheit krampfhaft versuchte in dieser Welt des Ruins zu überleben. An solchen Sachen mangelte es nicht.  
  
Mit einem Klicken öffnete er die Tube und rieb sich die Finger damit ein, strich mit der anderen Hand über Noctis Po und gab ihm dann einen Klaps, während er mit einem Finger dann in ihn drang. Es ging recht einfach, aber Noctis keuchte auf und spannte sich an. Ardyn stieß dann mit seinen Finger in den Jüngeren, stöhnte dieser leise auf und es war Musik für Ardyn. Nach einer Weile fügte er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und bereitete Noctis vor, kam immer wieder leises Stöhnen von dem Schwarzhaarigen. So liebliche Geräusche, denen Ardyn hätte ewig lauschen können.  
  
"Gleich...", sagte Ardyn leise. Er entfernte seine Finger und platzierte nun sein Glied an seinem Anus. Ardyns Finger vergruben sich fester in die Hüften Noctis, würde er erneut blaue Flecke auf dessen Körper hinterlassen. Langsam drang er dann in Noctis, spürte er wie Noctis sich komplett anspannte und ein leises Wimmern war von ihm zu vernehmen. Ardyn beugte sich nach vorn, drückte die Lippen zwischen die Schulterblätter auf dessen Wirbelsäule, leckte über die schweißnasse Haut. "Shhh. Es wird besser, vertrau mir."  
  
Von Noctis kam nur ein Schnauben, und zu Ardyns Überraschung, drückte Noctis sich Ardyn entgegen, nahm ihn weiter in sich auf. Ardyn knurrte und es schien etwas in ihm umzuschalten. Mit einem heftigen Stoß drang er vollständig in Noctis, der leise aufschrie.  
  
Für einige Momente bewegte Ardyn sich kein bisschen, ließ das Gefühl von Noctis Enge und dessen bebenden Körper auf sich wirken. Ihm entkam ein lauteres Stöhnen, glitt er fast aus Noctis, nur um dann wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich richtig an und war das, nach dem Ardyn so lange schon verlangt hatte.  
  
Er biss und küsste sich Noctis Schulter hoch zu seinem Nacken, während er in einem recht langsamen Rhythmus in den anderen stieß. Noctis versuchte nach einer Weile dem Rhythmus entgegen zu kommen.  
  
"So eng, König Noctis.", raunte Ardyn ihm ins Ohr und lachte dann leise. "Es ist sogar noch besser, als ich es mir erträumt hatte. Oh, Noct."  
  
Doch Ardyn wollte Noctis Gesicht sehen, wie es sich vor Lust und Schmerz verzerrte, wollte ihn dazu bringen ihn anzuflehen. Er entzog sich ihm wieder und flüsterte dem Mann ins Ohr sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Bernsteinfarbene Augan trafen auf blaue, die Pupillen geweitet und die Augen dunkel durch Leidenschaft und Lust.  
  
Ardyn küsste ihn dann einfach, biss in die Unterlippe bis er Blut schmecken konnte und rammte sich wieder in Noctis, der sich nun an Ardyn klammerte und seine Beine und Arme um ihn schlang. Seine Finger kratzten über Ardyns Schultern, musste Noctis das vernarbte Mal des Titanen unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Ardyn leckte dann über die blutende Unterlippe und genoss den Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge. Noctis starrte ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Lust und Verwirrung an.  
Die Finger kratzten nun bedeutend stärker über Ardyns Schultern und dessen Rücken, hinterließen brennende Spuren. Der Mann seufzte auf und nahm Noctis nun schnell und hart. Immer wieder stöhnte einer der Beiden und Noctis besonders laut, als Ardyn endlich seine Prostata traf. Nun konzentrierte er sich darauf immer wieder diesen Punkt zu treffen.  
  
"Ardyn...ah.", fing Noctis an, aber was auch immer er sagen wollte, ging in einem Stöhnen unter. Er drehte den Kopf weg, leckte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Ardyn beoabchtete ihn und stürzte sich dann auf seinen Hals, biss und küsste abwechselnd. Die Hände Ardyns strichen über Noctis Hüfte und Seiten. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Noctis einfach die Hand in den Brustkorb rammen, sein Herz in der Hand halten und es einfach zerquetschen. Mehr Blut, mehr Schmerzen, um es wirklich unvergesslich zu machen, doch Ardyn war sich noch Herr genug.  
  
"Niemand anderes kann dir das hier geben.", flüsterte Ardyn in sein Ohr und unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Stoß. " _Niemand_ anderes! Nicht deine kleinen Freunde....oder deine Verlobte."  
  
Ardyn schaute Noctis dann in die blauen Augen, die ihn wieder mit Verachtung straften, aufgrund der eben gesprochenen Worte. Doch der Mann legte eine Hand an Noctis Wange, und er lehnte sich in die Berührung, schlossen sich seine Augen halb.  
  
"Du wirst das hier niemals vergessen, Noctis."  
  
Dann nahm Ardyn den letzten König Lucis hart und wurde schneller. Es gab keinen Raum mehr für Worte, nicht einmal von Ardyn, der wahrscheinlich Noctis mit geflüsterten Worten in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Einzig und allein fiel der Name des jeweils anderen von ihren Lippen, einmal verheißungsvoll und sehnend, und einmal flehend und verlangend. Der Unsterbliche stützte seine Ellbogen neben Noctis Kopf ab und wandte keine einzige Sekunde mehr seinen Blick ab.  
"Ich...", keuchte Noctis, vergrub eine Hand in den rotbraunen Haaren. "Ich komme gleich. Bitte, Ardyn!"  
  
Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss wurde auf Noctis Lippen gepresst, während Ardyn Noctis Glied umfasste und im Rhythmus seiner Stöße pumpte. Noctis stöhnte, zog leicht an Ardyns Haaren. Magie pulsierte zwischen ihnen auf und hin und her, band sie enger zusammen.  
  
Ihrer beider Schicksale war unumwunden miteinander verknüpft und verwoben sich nur noch mehr.  
Sie würden beide sterben und die Fehler der Götter ausmerzen.  
  
"Noctis.", murmelte Ardyn und schaute den Mann aus vor Lust verschleierten Augen an. "Komm für mich, oh König des Lichts!" Er setzte nun ein quälendes Tempo an. Noctis bewegte sich mit Ardyns Hand, zog an den rötlichen Locken und Ardyn knurrte, presste erneut ihre Lippen zusammen. Er leckte wieder über die Unterlippe, schob seine Zunge wieder in dessen Mund und genoss es. Er befriedigte Noctis in einem schnelleren Tempo, während er ohne Zurückhaltung in den willigen Körper des Auserwählten stieß.  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen, welches der Name des gefallenen Königs hätte sein können, kam Noctis in Ardyns Hand und auf seinen Bauch. Ardyn selbst fletschte die Zähne, als Noctis sich um seine Erektion verengte. Selbst würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten und rammte sich noch ein paar Mal in ihn.  
  
Und sein Höhepunkt rollte über Ardyn hinweg und gab ihm die wunderschöne Stille in seinem Kopf, als er sich tief in Noctis ergoss und seinen Orgamus mit kleinen Bewegungen ausritt. Noctis seufzte leise auf, wanderten seine Hände über Ardyns Nacken und Hals und umfasste dann das Gesicht des Unsterblichen. Beide brauchten einige Momente, um zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Ardyn beugte sich hinab um sich weitere Küsse von diesen wunderschön geschwollenen und sündigen Lippen zu stehlen - aus reiner Sentimentalität heraus. Nicht weil er auf einer verzerrten und verdrehten Weise etwas für Noctis empfand. Es wäre fatal.  
  
Hass. Darauf konnte der Unsterbliche setzen und sich konzentrieren.  
  
Noctis Finger strichen in einer zärtlichen Geste über Ardyns Wangen, Hals und Schultern. Fast als wären sie Geliebte.  
  
"Hilft es?", murmelte Noctis zwischen den Küssen. "Bringt es Stille?"  
  
Ardyn war noch immer in Noctis und glitt ein paar Mal mit langsamen und tiefen Bewegungen in ihn. Noctis legte den Kopf in den Nacken und erschauerte, murmelte er Ardyns Name, als wäre er ein Ärgernis der schönsten Art.  
  
Ardyn schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Moment der absoluten Ruhe - kein ständiges Gemurmel, sei es nun von den Dämonen oder dem einzigen Gott, der Ardyn noch erhören würde. Er entzog sich dem Auserwählten und rollte sich von ihm runter, lag nun neben ihm.  
  
"Tut es. Und wie sieht es bei unserer Majestät aus? Schweigen die Stimmen der Gottheiten, erschrocken über diesen fleischlichen Akt? Dass du es mit dem gefallenen König getan hast?", neckte Ardyn und um seine Mundwinkel bildete sich ein spottendes Lächeln. Doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst, platzierte eine Hand über Nocts Brust und wo er seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte.  
  
Es schien, als würde die Zeit um sie herum stehen bleiben. Nicht einmal die Siecher in den Tiefen der Zitadelle machten Geräusche.  
  
"Ja. Sie schweigen. Kein Drängen mein Leben zu beenden...", nuschelte Noctis und schaute hoch zur Decke, umfasste Ardyns Hand.  
  
"Ich will dein Herz, Noctis. Dein Leben.", sagte Ardyn leise und starrte Noctis Profil an, den geraden Verlauf seiner Nase und die Form seiner Lippen, den feinen Bart. Ardyn presste seine Finger mehr in das Fleisch, brach fast durch die Haut und Noctis verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig vor Schmerz.  
  
Doch er machte keine Anstalten die Hand des Unsterblichen von sich zu schieben, strich er mit dem Daumen über Ardyns Handrücken.  
  
Der ehemalige Kanzler lächelte und nahm seine Hand dann weg, betrachtete die roten Druckpunkte zufrieden.  
  
Noctis nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rollte dann plötzlich auf den Unsterblichen. "Bald.", versprach er Ardyn und setzte sich auf, glitten die blauen Augen bewundernd über Ardyns Körper. "Lass mich noch ein kleines bisschen Leben. Fühlen. Genießen."  
  
Ardyn legte seine Hände auf die schlanken Hüften des Mannes, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und meinte mit einem kleinen Lachen: "Noch ein letztes Mal der Lust frönen?" Seine Finger tanzten über die Oberschenkel und er sah, wie Noctis wieder erregt wurde.  
  
Auch Ardyn teilte diese Ansicht und musste nicht einmal mehr etwas machen, da sich Noctis auf seine Lust setzte und sie wieder in sich nahm. Der Auserwählte legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beiden entglitt ein wohliges Seufzen. Erneut umfasste er Noctis Hüfte und strich mit den Daumen über die Segnungen, kribbelte eine eiskalt und die andere heiß.  
  
"Oh, _Noct_. Du bist ein wirklich gieriger Mensch."  
  
"Halt einfach die Klappe.", knurrte Noctis nur und setzte ein brutales Tempo an.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Es herrschte Schweigen während die beiden Könige, Verstoßener wie Erwählter, sich ankleideten. Als unangenehm konnte man es nicht bezeichnen und Noctis warf immer wieder Blicke auf Ardyns Körper.  
  
Der Mann war attraktiv und muskulös, was man unter diesen vielen Lagen an Kleidung niemals vermuten würde. Die Segnungen der Sechs waren bis auf das des Feurigen vernarbt und verblasst - ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn von sich gestoßen hatten, als er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Benutzt wie eine Puppe mit der niemand mehr spielen wollte, da sie kaputt und zerbrochen war.  
  
Doch auch Ardyn schien Noctis zu mustern und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen wanderten über Noctis, verbarg er nicht einmal, wie sehr Noctis ihm körperlich zusagte und nickte ihm zu.  
  
Als wäre das, was sie ihm Bett getan hatten nicht schon Beweis genug gewesen. Ardyn trug, genauso wie Noctis sichtbare Markierungen und Bisswunden und Kratzspuren. Er willte die Dämonen diese kleinen Dinge nicht zu heilen, kehrte langsam aber sicher das Zischen und Gemurmel zurück und das Kratzen, der Wunsch aus dieser fleischlichen Hülle zu brechen und die Welt tiefer ins Chaos zu stürzen. Ardyn strich sich sein cremefarbenes Hemd zurecht und machte sich dann daran seine Schuhe anzuziehen, musste er sich dafür auf der Bettkante niederlassen.  
  
Er bemerkte Noctis suchenden Blick und warf dem König dann dessen zerknittertes Hemd zu und dieser fing es in einer flüssigen Bewegung.  
  
Dann stand Ardyn wieder auf und schritt zu Noctis, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihn an.  
  
"Fühlst du Reue?", fragte er dann leise. Noctis Blick huschte über sein Gesicht, stellte er sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf.  
  
"Nein.", war die einfache Antwort des Auserwählten. Wieso sollte er etwas bereuen, was er am Ende sogar sehr genossen hatte? Was er, ohne es dem Anderen zu sagen, wieder tun würde, wenn ihre Schicksale anders gewesen wären.  
  
Dann löste sich Noctis von Ardyn und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, um sich seine Weste und sein Jackett anzuziehen. Ardyn schaute ihm nach, berührte mit seinen Fingern seine Lippen. Er bereute es genauso wenig, wie Noctis, sich seinem Verlangen hingegeben zu haben. Doch Hass und ein anderes Gefühl, dessen Namen er nicht einmal mehr denken wollte, machten sich in seiner Brust breit. Sie lagen so nah beieinander und die Grenzen dieser Empfindungen verwischten vollständig und machten es schwer sie auseinanderhalten zu können.  
  
Es war gefährlich weiter diesem Gedanken zu folgen, doch der Unsterbliche war ein Masochist. Er bewegte sich auf diesem schmalen Grat und drohte in die falsche Richtung zu kippen. Doch es würde nichts ändern, gar nichts, nur das sein Tod durch die Hand Noctis bittersüß für sie Beide werden würde. Sein Herz konnte solche derartigen Gefühle nicht mehr empfinden. Dazu verrotteten ihn die Dämonen von innen heraus zu sehr. Zumindest redete er sich dies ein.  
  
Er zog sich seine Weste über und folgte Noctis kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Noctis stand an einem der Fenster und sah hinab auf das gefallene Insomnia, spendete der Mond fahles grünes Licht, welches durch die Partikel der Plage entstanden war. Es hatte etwas malerisches, unwirkliches an sich und Ardyn stand in der Tür und beobachtete ihn für einige weitere Sekunden, ehe er seinen Mantel und roten Schal aufhob. Der Auserwählte wandte sich um zu Ardyn und in seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, welches Ardyn nicht zu deuten wusste.  
  
War es Verständnis? Sympathie? Mitleid?  
  
Letzteres wollte er von Niemanden, denn er war keine Kreatur, die Mitleid gebrauchen konnte. Es brachte nichts.  
  
"Oh, König.", fing Ardyn an, trat auf ihn langsam zu, wie ein Raubtier das seine Beute in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. "Es ist an der Zeit." Dicht stand er vor Noctis, sah er ihn an und umfasste sein Kinn.  
  
Beide Männer hielten inne, als sie den Lärm vernahmen und die Stimmen von Noctis Freunden vor den Türen ertönten. Wenige Sekunden später wurden die Türen aufgestoßen und die drei Kumpanen sahen sich im Raum um und fixierten ihre Blicke dann auf Noctis und Ardyn.  
  
"Noct!", rief Prompto aus und wollte auf ihn zustürmen, doch Noctis hob seine Hand und errichtete eine Barriere zwischen sich und seinen Freunden, die unüberwindbar war. Seine Lippen formten stumm eine Entschuldigung. Prompto schlug gegen die durchsichtige magische Mauer und Gladio schwang sogar sein Schwert dagegen. Es prallte mit einem Knall davon ab und schleuderte das Schild des Königs nach hinten.  
  
"Noctis!", knurrte Gladio und verengte die Augen wegen diesem Verhalten und der fast schon intimen Nähe von Noctis und diesem Monster.  
  
Ardyn drehte Noctis Kinn zu sich und er küsste ihn innig, fühlte es sich an, als würde dieser Kuss der letzte sein. Der Unsterbliche hob seinen Arm und beschwor den Streitkolben und schlug damit das Fenster an. Scherben flogen ihnen entgegen doch keiner der beiden Könige scherte sich darum. Nicht einmal, als sie welche verletzten, die scharfen Kanten ihre Haut schnitten.  
  
Gladio und Prompto stießen erschrockene Laute aus, während ihr blinder Freund nachhakte was vor sich ging. Einer der Beiden nuschelte die Antwort und Ardyn schmunzelte.  
  
Oh ja, er hatte den reinen Noctis befleckt, den König des Lichts besudelt.  
  
"Lass uns beginnen, Noct.", murmelte Ardyn, schlang einen Arm um Noctis Hüfte, presste den ihm nun so bekannten Körper an sich.  
  
"Nein.", widersprach Noctis ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Beenden wir es."  
Mit diesen Worten warf sich der Auserwählte mit dem Unsterblichen aus dem Fenster, die grauenerfüllten Schreie und das Geräusch von Waffen, die auf die magische Mauer trafen in den Ohren.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Schmerz brach in seiner Brust aus, schrien die Dämonen auf und er fühlte wieder. Noctis zog das Schwert aus seiner Brust. Er presste seine Hand gegen die Wunde, die nicht anfing zu heilen.  
"Sieh an... Des Vaters Schwert in des Sohnes Hand.", sagte Ardyn langsam, sackte auf die Knie und fiel dann auf den Rücken.  
  
Der Regen trommelte auf ihn nieder. Wie passend, dachte er sich. Weinte die zerstörte Welt um ihn? Oder vor Freude, dass die Dunkelheit endlich von der Erde getilgt wurde?  
  
Er hielt seinen Blick gen Himmel, war es das einfachste im Moment, als er spürte, wie seine Kraft ihn verließ und die Dämonen gegen das Licht und die Kraft des Kristalls ankämpften. Wie sie dagegen ankämpften aus der Welt zu verschwinden.  
  
"Es ist vorbei, König Noctis.", sagte Ardyn leise und sah im Augenwinkel, wie sich Noctis neben ihn niederkniete. Jeglicher Hohn und Spott fehlte in seiner Stimme, hatte er keinen Grund mehr Noctis anzustacheln. "Vertreibe die Dunkelheit und gib der Welt ihren Frieden zurück. Während ich erneut vergessen werde."  
  
Mit größter Anstrengung wandte er seinen Kopf zu Noctis und sah ihm ins Gesicht. So viel Trauer, die den Mann wieder wie den zwanzigjährigen Prinzen aussehen ließ. So viele ungesagte Dinge, böswillige, Beleidigungen, aber auch Geständnisse und Wünsche.  
  
"Aber...dieses Mal wirst du Frieden finden.", versicherte Noctis ihm und beugte sich über ihn, schirmte den Regen etwas ab, der kühl auf Ardyn, Noctis und die Welt prasselte. "Schließe deine Augen. Du wirst sie nie wieder öffnen müssen."  
  
Seine Stimme klang beruhigend, tröstend und doch auch so unglaublich traurig.  
  
Ardyn wollte seinen Blick nicht von Noctis lösen, huschte er dennoch zurück zum dunklen Himmel. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen, als er spürte, wie sich sein langersehnter Tod näherte. Die Kälte kroch in seine Glieder und er schloss seine Augen, fühlten sich die Lider mit einem Mal schwer an und es war so einfacher.  
  
Wärme umgab ihn ein letztes Mal, umfasste Noctis eine seiner Hände und drückte zu.  
"Ich erwarte dich im Nichts, Noctis.", flüsterte Ardyn und ein ehrliches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Das letzte was Ardyn fühlte, waren Noctis Lippen auf seinen und wie der Mann diese unausgesprochene Empfindung in den Kuss legte.  
  
Oh, wie sehr Ardyn sich hasste, dass er Noctis liebte.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, das Ende war doch etwas...bittersweet und ich konnte nicht anders. Dieses Ship wird mich noch zu Grunde richten


End file.
